


A Slightly Bad Feeling About Him

by michaelLemieux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, gen fic about them, pre relationship and all that, prompted by a omegle thang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelLemieux/pseuds/michaelLemieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has mildly not-good feelings about Theo, and he just wants to see more of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slightly Bad Feeling About Him

It started as a soft twitter in the back of her mind when she passed him in the hallways. Slowly, it grew into a dull throb of dread, pulling at her stomach when she heard him speak. Her skin would break out into shivers when he touched her, but nowadays it did the same thing for Stiles.   
  
She only wished now that she had said something about it.   
  
His body isn't much bigger than hers, and she could almost say she outweighed him, but the difference is enough that, even without the prowess of a werewolf, being trapped against a corner by him would be worrisome at the least. He hasn't shaved in a few days, something that irks Lydia for many reasons, a prominent one being that she does not in fact enjoy stubble burn, and his breath is tickling her nose in a fucking infuriating way.   
  
Looking up at him with the same terse expression she used with Peter, she pointedly raises an eyebrow at his uncouth behavior. "Did you need something?" she snips. (It's bad enough she's late to class, but she was planning on enjoying English due to theatrical presentations.)   
  
"I just wanted to know why you keep avoiding me," he replies calmly, as unmoved by her stern gaze as _he_ had been.   
  
"I don't need a reason for that because I'm not avoiding you. We naturally don't cross paths." A mostly true statement, and she was sure her heart did not flutter over it.   
  
He frowns at her nonetheless and tries to look like a kicked puppy, though no one pulls off that face better than Scott. Allison knew that better than most, and the one to always hear about it was Lydia.   
  
"I want to see more of you."   
  
The statement seems to surprise Theo as much as it does Lydia, and the earnest longing in his face shakes her. She still gets the chills and her stomach jumps when ever he speaks. She knows there's something 'not-good' about him, but it can't be death related or else her reactions would be stronger. If she catches him in an off moment she can almost see the person he really is underneath all the innocent masks he wears, but he's locked tighter than a bank vault.   
  
"Fine," she says despite her best instinct. "Why don't we get together after school, then?"   
  
His grin is more predatory than it should be, and Lydia almost regrets the decision, but stays strong in the name of curiosity. She only hoped she wasn't the Cat in this story.


End file.
